Have A Little Faith In Me
by Dominica 21
Summary: A story about Hermione and Draco. About Hermione's lack of faith and Draco's will to teach her. In the end they both end up learning a thing or two. Please R
1. Don't You Believe In Faith?

Have A Little Faith In Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Chapter One- Don't You Believe In Faith?  
  
___________  
  
The library was quiet and there was barely any lighting. The candles weren't helping and I couldn't concentrate on my studies. The library smelt of dust because I was in the back of the room. A place where not many came. It was a sanctuary for me to come when I needed to get work done. A place where Ron couldn't pester me about me doing his homework or Fred and George setting off dung bombs.  
  
I lit my wand with the spell 'lumos' and studying came easier. I had a huge potions test the next day and I knew Harry and Ron weren't prepared. I just figured I should do well so maybe we could get some house points, unlikely though. That scoundrel Professor Snape would never do anything of that matter. He and his gang of Slytherin students were always messing around with Harry, Ron, and myself and I couldn't stand them.  
  
I continued reading and studying Potions: Grade 6. I was just about to go back to the common room because it was getting late. Past curfew I bet. But then I heard something fall from one of the bookshelves. I got up from my seat and it creaked. Shoot! Now someone knew I was in here. I tiptoed to the bookshelf the noise came from and then started talking to myself to calm myself down.  
  
"Who evers in here I have my wand out. I got an O in my Defense Against The Dark Arts class. Beware," I muttered to myself. I was nervous and my hands were shaking slightly. Who could be in here?  
  
"Gosh Granger. Don't have a bloody heart attack about it. It is a library, a public place. I'm allowed to be in this part of the library if I want."  
  
I turned to see the tall figure of Draco Malfoy. He was wearing his Slytherin cloak and his hair was slicked back as usual. He had an awfully handsome sneer on his face but I couldn't think about that. He made me sick at the thought of all the awful things he'd done to Harry, Ron, and me.  
  
"Well Malfoy, I never thought I'd see you in here. Doesn't your father buy you you're grades? You don't need to study, right?"  
  
"A matter of fact Mudblood, you are right! I don't need to study because I've got the talent, not because my father buys me my grades. And what are you doing out so late without your famous Harry Potter and Weasley boy? Isn't it past your bedtime?"  
  
"I don't go everywhere with them. Where is your posse anyway Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't think they even know we have a library at the school."  
  
"I could believe that," I muttered and Malfoy snickered a little. Silence got the best of and we stood there for a couple of minutes. I looked down at my feet before saying something to Malfoy. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was bored. I couldn't sleep well tonight. I just thought I would take a stroll and it led me to the library that's all."  
  
---  
  
I can't believe I was telling her this? Why would she even want to know?  
  
"Oh, I was studying for the Potion's test tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I was studying for it a while ago. It's going to be tough."  
  
"You're right, but I think I'm ready."  
  
---  
  
Could this be possible? Was I having a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy?  
  
---  
  
I couldn't resist for some reason. I took a step closer to her. She noticed and I could see the hesitation in her eyes. I didn't know what I was doing. My heart was telling me to move forward but my mind was telling me to jolt out the library doors. For some reason I listened to my heart and took yet another step closer to her petite body. She looked so beautiful. Unlike any other girl she looked natural. No make up at all. She had those naturally rosy red cheeks and flawless skin that looked touchable.  
  
I don't know where all these feelings were coming from.  
  
---  
  
Draco approached me and I was afraid. What was he planning on doing? But I couldn't tell. I could see his pale eyes starring at me, glassy. Like he was imagining something. I looked way. He made me blush without saying anything. I didn't know what was happening. My heart was racing and I looked at his hand as it slowly came closer and closer to my arm. Finally, he touched my arm gently and I could feel his skin, so rough and rugged, just like his outward appearance. Draco was always the bad boy, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing but true innocence.  
  
---  
  
"Hermione?" I whispered in her ear.  
  
"Mhmm?" She sounded nervous.  
  
"I might kiss you."  
  
"I might be bad at it."  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
With that I pulled my face closer to hers. I could feel her breath against my mouth. The anticipation was rising and finally I kissed her. It was nothing but a peck, but it seemed like everything. It was truly wonderful.  
  
---  
  
Draco Malfoy had just kissed me. Me!? The filthy mudblood he always makes fun of. This couldn't be happening.  
  
I pushed him away from me.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know what you're doing Malfoy but this isn't right and you know it."  
  
"But it felt so right," he said slyly.  
  
"Don't sweet talk me! You know that nothing would ever happen, don't play games."  
  
I stormed out of the back room knowing that what I was doing was right. Even if Draco did have that sly, handsome, devilish appearance to him. NO! I was doing the right thing by walking out and I knew it.  
  
I got to the doors and jiggled the handle but it wouldn't open. I said 'alahomora' but nothing happened.  
  
---  
  
I followed Hermione to the door and saw that she was having trouble opening it.  
  
"What'd you do to the door Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing I swear," I said politely, "We need to talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about! You just kissed me! Out of the blue, Merlin! Don't you get it! There is nothing going on between us. You were just dreaming or something and you accidentally kissed me. You hate me, remember? I'm a mudblood!"  
  
"You're right, you are a mudblood, I did kiss you out of the blue, and no I wasn't dreaming. I don't know why I did it okay Hermione? It just felt right. You can't tell me you didn't feel anything."  
  
"I can too!"  
  
"Look me in the eye."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't feel anything."  
  
---  
  
I hesitated, "I, I did didn't feel anything."  
  
"You're lying and you know it!"  
  
"It doesn't matter Draco. I'm going to say this again, nothing could ever happen. And all of sudden what changed your mind? We were fighting ten minutes ago!"  
  
"I don't know what happened. I believe that everything happens for a reason. My heart told me to kiss you, so I did."  
  
"All of a sudden you're so sensitive Draco. You've never been like this!" I was now shouting.  
  
"You're right I've never been like this in front of anybody else. Maybe you inspire me."  
  
I was silent; I didn't want to talk to him anymore.  
  
"These damn doors!" I shouted while I kicked them.  
  
I sat down right against the door and just lowered my head.  
  
---  
  
I kind of understood what she was going through and I went and sat next to her. I don't think she seemed to mind but I couldn't tell. I just sat next to her and stared at her frustration.  
  
"Hermione, just hear me out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I couldn't tell you why I just did what I did. I'm gonna tell you again, it just felt right. I mean its fate. We were in the library at the same time and now we're stuck in here together."  
  
"Bullshit. I don't believe in fate."  
  
"How can you be so narrow minded? I mean you're Hermione Granger. You're the smartest, wisest person at Hogworts yet you can't let me hold you're hand like this," I grabbed her hand gently and caressed it, "or let me hold you. You don't believe in faith or, or," I couldn't spit the words out, " or even love?"  
  
I couldn't believe I said that. I couldn't love her. I mean I just kissed her for the first time. I just noticed her beauty today. Or was that a lie. Maybe I had always known how beautiful and intelligent she was and just realized I should act on it today.  
  
---  
  
I can't believe he just said that. Could Draco really love me? I doubt it but I felt like such a fool about how I acted. I let Draco hold my hand the rest of the night and I soon drifted off into a sound sleep.  
  
---  
  
Hermione fell asleep but I was glad. I watched her sleep and said a spell to provide a blanket and two pillows. We laid down on the floor and I put my arms around her. I fell asleep like that, happier than I'd been in a long time.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction story and I hope you enjoyed it. I know that this all seems unrealistic. I mean Draco is being sensitive and Hermione is being mean, but I thought that was different from everyone else's stories. Soon enough it will be back to it really is, Draco being the prat he is and Hermione being the sweet heart. So don't worry.  
  
And if you haven't noticed I put in about three or four lines from A Walk To Remember because it's one of my favorite movies, besides Harry Potter of course.  
  
Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! 


	2. Either Way

Have A Little Faith In Me  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Chapter Two - Either Way  
  
_________________  
  
I woke up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I looked around to see myself alone on the floor of the library. I couldn't think of why I was here until last nights fiasco played back in my head. I sat up; a pile of blankets was lying next to me. I looked around but I didn't see Hermione anywhere.  
  
I got up and stretched. My muscles were sore from quidditch practice lately. It's been happening more frequently now and I really wish I wasn't on the team anymore. Yeah, being the seeker is fun but I only do it to compete with Potter. And I guess for my father too. I'm not even going to get into that now.  
  
All I want to do is see Hermione. See what she says about last night. I can't believe I said those things to her. But I can't take that back now.  
  
I see her face all the time now. In potions, I always drift off into a daydream about her and Goyle has to snap his fingers in front of my face to get my attention back. It's so hard to know I see her everyday and she only thinks of me as filth, because of Potter. The reason she doesn't like me is because of St. Potter and Weasel. They're turning her against me.  
  
I turned around and tried to open the door, giggling the handles and saying 'alahomora' but still there was nothing. Madam Pince must have put a charm on the doors.  
  
So I knew Hermione was in the library, but where was she?  
  
---  
  
I awoke and an arm was draped around my waist. This felt comforting and I didn't care where I was at the moment because this just felt nice. But then reality came back and I quickly flipped over to see that the arm was of that none other than Draco Malfoy, my arch nemesis.  
  
I remembered everything that had happened last night and I wanted to go to my dormitory and close my curtains and just stay there for the rest of my life. I could not face Malfoy in the halls anymore or during classes. Every time I see him I'll think about him kissing me.  
  
The kiss, ah! I don't know how to explain it except for it scared me, a lot. He was my first kiss, unbelievable, I know, but Draco Malfoy was my first kiss. And I liked it.  
  
I was acting to sour against him last night while he was being sweet. Why was this all happening to me! I had to get away from him, but yet I couldn't get out of the library because the bloody doors were locked.  
  
I got up quietly and went to the one place I go to think.  
  
I call it my secret room, but I'm sure many have found it before me. It was pretty obvious to me when I saw the opening but I'm sure Ron would think I was brilliant for finding it.  
  
I walked down the aisles of the library until I came to the back of the musky room. I walked right up to a book that was worn and very old just like all the other books in the library. I looked at the spine and brushed my fingers over the words as I read them to myself, 'The Secret To Finding Secret Doors.'  
  
I took the book off the shelf and almost immediately a door appeared in its place. One of the many magical secrets of Hogwarts. I swung the French door open and closed it behind me. I walked into a room full of silk pillows and blankets. The walls were full of my favorite books, the ones I read over and over again.  
  
I don't really know what this room is. It's kind of like the Room of Requirement I guess, because when I walk in, all my favorite books appear and so do the Gryffindor colors.  
  
As I walked in, I just collapsed on the floor and sunk into the many pillows. I shut my eyes tightly and I wished that this night wouldn't have happened.  
  
Bud I'm glad it happened too.  
  
I mean Malfoy was so different last night. I've never seen him like that before and I have to say I liked it. He was caring and I would have never expected that from him.  
  
But he's a villain. He's Harry's worst enemy. His father is a Death Eater! He could have been one of the people who helped kill many people, helped find Harry's parents. How could I fancy someone who at any given moment could go and join the dark side?  
  
But at that moment my thoughts were broken.  
  
---  
  
I got up and looked down the aisles of the library, searching for Hermione. I just wanted to see her, but when I did see her, I wouldn't know what to say. I didn't care at the moment, it was concerning me, I just wanted to see what she would say about last night.  
  
Who knows? Maybe she'll rush into my arms and tell me that she loves me too, and we'll go tell everyone at school and they won't care. And my father will understand because he knows I love her and he wants ME to be happy.  
  
Yeah and maybe Neville will pass Potion's without Hermione's help.  
  
Maybe Hermione will see me, and she could come up to me and slap me on the face and I'll have a hand mark on my face for days, but I would caress it every night and remember what it felt to have her skin touch mine.  
  
Only one way to know, so I continued searching through the library, looking everywhere I could but I could not see her anywhere.  
  
Finally, I gave up and sat down in a chair in the back. I leaned my head back and shut my eyes. It must be almost dawn by now. Madam Pince should be here soon. I need to find her.  
  
I rolled my head forward, and I noticed a book that was out of order. It was sticking out unlike all of the other books. I got up slowly and walked towards the book. I slipped it out from in between the other two books. As I did a door appeared, and I smiled a devilish smile. I found where she went.  
  
I opened the door slowly and I saw Hermione lying in a pile of pillows and she looked just like an angel. She saw me and lifted her head up, and to my surprise she smiled a bit.  
  
---  
  
When Draco walked in, I saw that he was smiling that quirky smile of his. He thought he was so clever for finding me. This made me smile, and now that I see him, I couldn't care what would happen between us after this.  
  
"Hello," I said quietly.  
  
"Good mourning," he said quite confidently. I dared myself to be as confident as him and make a move, so I did.  
  
"You know you can sit if you like."  
  
"Really? You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Of course not, come sit," I said and patted a spot right next to me. My face was turning the color of a tomato but I didn't care.  
  
---  
  
She was bright red after she invited me to sit next to her, she looked just adorable. Of course I took her offer and went and sat next to her. I looked at her and saw her hair was all tied in knots and her eyes were a little puffy, but she was still beautiful.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, the floor wasn't too comfortable."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
---  
  
I turned my head towards his.  
  
"Why would you apologize?"  
  
"Well, um, I could've conjured up a mattress or something, but I thought it might have been a little awkward. I didn't know how you would react," he said this all shyly and it was the first time I'd ever seen HIM blush. It was sweet.  
  
"You're right, good choice," I said and giggled a little.  
  
He smiled at me and my heart fluttered a bit.  
  
"You know, we might never get the chance to be alone again."  
  
"Really? And why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, you see, I have quidditch, and you have your school work, we are two very busy people."  
  
"I see," I was leading him on and I was having fun doing this.  
  
"And I don't think people would react that well with us walking down the halls together so," he said and ran his hand up my arm slowly, "Why don't we take advantage of this situation."  
  
I didn't care what would happen after this. I didn't care if Harry would be furious with me, if Ron would be furious with me, I didn't care what anybody would think. I like him. I like Draco Malfoy.  
  
I bit my bottom lip and slowly nodded my head, "I agree."  
  
---  
  
After she said those two words I let out a sigh of relief and laid her down slowly onto the pillows. I saw the hesitation in her eyes, the anticipation just like the night before. I propped myself up on my arm and slowly moved closer to her. I heard her taking in more breath faster and I saw her eyes close tightly for a short period of time. I leaned closer and closer to her, my arm moved around her waist, I slid her shirt up a tiny bit just so I could feel her skin. She shuddered beneath me and I knew she wanted this. I wanted this. I stopped for a second and she looked at me with a questioning look.  
  
---  
  
I lay there, wondering what I had done wrong. What had went wrong? I thought everything was perfect.  
  
He was so close to me, I could feel his breath against my face. I waited for him to kiss me, I closed my eyes, but nothing happened, I looked back up do see him pondering in his thoughts. I didn't know what was happening until he was lifting himself off of me and running his hands through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," his voice was quivering.  
  
"What's wrong?" I wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"I need to go," he said and rushed out of the door.  
  
I sat up, "Draco!" I called, but he didn't turn back.  
  
And here I was now, laying in a pile of silk pillows wondering how I got myself into this.  
  
--- I don't know why I did it. I was so close to her, so close to getting what I wanted. But I couldn't do it. I walked out of the room and found Madam Pince sitting at her librarian desk.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing in here?"  
  
I just mumbled and walked out of the doors that were now unlocked. The doors that had started all of this.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A/N - There's the second chapter. Thanks to Shy, jac, Snoopy7870, The Sky Is Orange 666, Tanya Taylor, a change around every corner, and dsoreo57. Thank you for all the encouragement to continue this story! I hoped you liked this chapter and please feel free to review it! It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
  
Ollivanders is an anagram of Ronald Lives.  
  
"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." 


	3. Clarity

Have A Little Faith In Me  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story  
  
Chapter Three - Clarity  
  
______________________  
  
For the next few weeks I avoided Draco as much as I could. I mean, what had I done wrong? It was probably for the best though. I mean who knows what could have happened if he wouldn't have left. NOTHING would have happened, I was telling myself. I have more self control then to let some handsome Slytherin boy sweep me off my feet.  
  
So I avoided him. During potions I always kept my eyes on my cauldron, I never looked up. I convinced Harry and Ron to move up to the very front so I wouldn't have to look at the back of his head. I stood in the middle of Harry and Ron to feel protected away from Malfoy. I did everything I could to stay away from him during classes. And as much as it saddened me, I didn't go to the next quidditch game because it was Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Ron was outraged that I would miss the game because I had to 'study' but Harry knew something was wrong and just went along with it.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said right before leaving the common room, "When I get back, we need to talk. What's wrong with you?"  
  
He was concerned and it was very sweet but how could I tell Harry that I was alone with Malfoy for a whole night and kissed him, when Harry hates Malfoy down to every last bone in his body.  
  
This was going to be very hard.  
  
---  
  
I knew Hermione was mad at me. I wasn't stupid. I knew what I did was just plain horrendous, I walked out on a girl, a girl who probably has never been that intimate with a guy. She probably thought she did something wrong and she'll be scared for life but she won't. I'll make this up to her.  
  
She was avoiding me, I knew that too. But that didn't bother me at all. It gave me a challenge you could say. That's what I loved about Hermione; nothing could just be easy with her. Everything was a challenge, a challenge I thrived on.  
  
When the quidditch game came around I knew she would have to go. Both Harry and Ron were on the team, her two best friends. She wouldn't miss that over me. So when the game was about to start I flew up into the air and searched for her through the Gryffindor crowd. But she wasn't there.  
  
'Bloody hell,' I thought to myself, 'she missed a quidditch game because of me too. Either she is really mad at me or,"  
  
I couldn't bring myself to say it. Could she care about me? Care about me this much she can't even see me.  
  
I raced to the ground and hoped off my broom. I walked out of the stadium and heard people scream after me, "Where are you going Malfoy? Five minutes until game time!" But I didn't care. This could be one of the only chances I'll have to get Hermione alone, again, and actually talk to her this time about, well, what she feels. I started running up to castle, sprinting as fast as I could. When I opened the huge magnificent doors I stood in the great hall.  
  
Where could she be? The only place I could think of was the library.  
  
---  
  
After everyone had cleared out of the common room, I picked up my bag and headed towards the library. At least now I could finish my History of Magic paper. Ten scrolls of parchment on Madam Livti Kenno Nika and how she effected the early ninth century. I thought it was going to be quite interesting so I strolled down the hallways to the library.  
  
I said hello to Madam Pince and walked through the aisles of books. I was surprisingly happy and I think I knew why. No Draco. No Draco to flood my thoughts, No Draco to be worried about because he was soaring through the air right now. A small smile appeared on my face as I thought of this. I spotted the book I needed, History Through the Ages Special Edition, and picked it off the shelf. It was dusty and it started to cough slightly but I brushed it off with my robe. I walked to the very back of the library and pulled the book that opened my secret room. The door appeared and to my delight and horror someone was in my room.  
  
---  
  
I ran through the halls up to the library and sprinted to the back of the library. I saw Madam Pince roll her eyes at me but again I didn't care. I pulled the book and the door appeared. I went inside with a smile on my face. I had figured out where she came. I thought I was clever but I walked inside and she wasn't there.  
  
I fell into the pillows just wishing she were here. Just like before. Why did I have to go and mess that one up? I could have done that because she is a mudblood, my father would surely kill me for that one. Or possibly because no one would understand at school, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? That's absurd. But those aren't the real reasons. I'm sure we could have worked through all that. The real reason why I went away is, well there are two reasons.  
  
I felt like I was taking her innocence away. I know that sounds weird, but think about it. What if something would have happened? Everyone's opinions would change about her. She wouldn't be the sweet, smart, sassy Gryffindor anymore. She would be the dare devil who was dating Draco Malfoy. A known rule breaker and descendent from the dark side. This is hard to admit, but maybe I was a little scared. I'd never been in a serious relationship. Pansy has been the only person I've dated and that was just for fun. This would be serious and after that, everything would be different.  
  
But now I've thought about it and what if everything was different? Would that be so bad?  
  
---  
  
There he was, lying down thinking. Running his fingers through his slicked back blonde hair. Seriously in thought about something important. His face was serious looking and I'd only seen him look like this on the quidditch field. It was cute. But I quickly took that thought away from my head.  
  
I cleared my throat and he lifted himself off of the pillows. He smiled to himself too. I smiled back and he stood up and took a step closer to me. This seemed familiar.  
  
---  
  
I forgot about how she was avoiding me and how I had walked out on her before. I got closer and closer to her until we were only a couple of inches apart. I took her chin in my hand and lifted her head so she was eye level with me. She looked a little frightened at what I was going to do next but I smiled to assure her that everything was going to be alright. I leaned down and kissed her. A simple short kiss. I saw her bite her lip when our faces were right next to each other. I loved when she did that. I leaned my forehead into hers.  
  
"I've missed you," I said in a whisper.  
  
She just nodded never making eye contact. I kissed her again and this time she kissed back. She wanted this just as bad as I wanted this.  
  
---  
  
We continued to kiss until I finally pulled away. Draco didn't seem to mind. He knew that this wasn't just about kissing.  
  
I was flushing a bright pink and I knew it but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you. I wanted to know why you were avoiding me."  
  
"So you didn't just come for the snogging?" I managed to laugh, as did he.  
  
"No, I didn't just come to snog you, even though it was quite nice," he used his devilish smile again and winked at me and I blushed even more if possible.  
  
I tried changing the subject to something a little less embarrassing, "Why aren't you playing. You are missing the quidditch game you know."  
  
"Yeah I know I'm missing it. But coming here seemed like a better idea."  
  
There was a long silence between us. I sat down and Draco joined me. He slid his arm around my waist as we sat there in silence for a while. It was very comforting to be with him like this, without a care in the world for a little while.  
  
"Last time we were here, I didn't walk out because of you," he said breaking the calmness.  
  
I nodded for him to continue.  
  
"I was scared Hermione. I mean, what would have happened after we got out of this room? I'm positive we wouldn't be accepted throughout the school. People wouldn't understand and you know that."  
  
I understood but why should we care?  
  
"So I've been thinking and we only have a year and a half before we're done with school, right? So maybe we could just keep this a secret for a while. And I know what you're thinking, you probably think I'm being a prat and I just want to do this because then people won't bother me, but I want to do this for you, for us."  
  
"Us? As in you and me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That sounds nice Draco."  
  
I leaned into him and he stroked my hair and laid a kiss on top of my head. For now, this was all I cared about. It seemed so strange to think I could have ever been mad at him, in this past month or the past years of my life. He was so kind and I felt content just to be with him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back with another one as soon as I can! Thanks again for reading! 


End file.
